ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
A Small Meeting Met With A Bit of Spying
KuramaLucien: -Peering through the trees, Lucien would watch closely over the Yonshi village. It had been a couple of days as he would have been there before but then again he was sure they knew nothing of him hanging so close. It was so close but then again he did enjoy watching them. It was like watching the ants scurry around, afraid of something they would never fully understand. Lucien would blink a couple of times as he would reach up to pull of his mask. As he did dried skin would come peeling off on the inside as the pus and blood trickled down his face at the exposed damaged half of his face. He would keep silent though as he would not aim to alarm anyone. Resting the mask on his knee he would life up his free and felt the empty part of his face where his eye was also missing.- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito wakes up in his room he would feel the knot still on his head from yesterday and would wince touching it. This would remind him that he needed to keep training. He was really improving on his jutsu and soon he would perfect it. So, thinking this he would hop out of bed and head for the door. As he exits the door he would turn and head for the thunder god gates. When he steps through the gate he would be whisked away to the main gates. Stepping out of the gates he would land softly on his feet and then move to the middle of the lot. This was where he'd train today and he didn't care who was watching him. this being done he would sit down and begin to meditate as this always helped regulate the flow of his chakra.- SenjuAmaate: Amaate stepped through the thundergate, a loud crack ringing out as he smiled. He passed his Exam with ease and was anow a genin, seeing Katio he waved and smiled' Yo, Kaito!' The young Genin had heard his cousin Haru, and Keyme talk to the boy and call him by that name often, so with one of his goals down Amaate's new goal was to make friends, afterall Castiel sensei wassleeping and Amaate couldn't train with out him around to keep the genin from over doing it. KuramaLucienKuramaLucien : -As he would continue watching, he would see two boys as he would tilt his head lightly. Lucien would not give away his position as he continued to watch them. He would recall being their age at one point but by their age, Lucien had already murdered…- KaitoRyuKaitoRyu : -Feeling the chakra build up he would start to move it around in it's vein like structure. As it does Kaito would be doing the equivalent of a stretch, but for his chakra system. After he does this a few times he would feel ready to do the jutsu. The boy would focus on an area about thirty feet out from himself. Kaito then would quickly go through the hand seals Ram-> Snake-> Tiger. This would take him about one and a half seconds and after he does this he would focus his chakra out into the spot he was focused on. He was focusing on speed again much like last night. As he does this he would see a cloud form that was about three feet in diameter. The small cloud was a result of a quicker set of hand seals and an altogether quicker jutsu. As this cloud completes a thick oily substance would begin to prespire from it and fall to the ground. Seeing this he would focus more chakra into the could and the oil would come down even harder. When the drops hit the ground they would begin to splash around so violently that the drops would make small divets in the ground and the puddle would become deeper. Seeing this happen he would hear a boy call out his name and he would turn around. It was Amaate, the young upstart from the acadamy. He had heard the name from the other ninja in the village and would say back. "Hey Amaate, i'm kind of busy at the moment... Can we talk later?"- SenjuAmaate: 'Oh Sure.' Amaate watched the boy as he practiced his jutsu. It was unusual...a black and oily.. amaate yawned and walked back through th thundergod gate to go to his apartment.